


8

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>behindtheimpala asked: I've always wanted someone to write where Dean is in a relationship with Castiel but Sam and Castiel like to make out on Sam's bed at night, with Dean not far away. No naughty, just them making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8

Sam ran his hands through his hair. He rubbed his chin. He drank more soda. Splashed water on his face. Checked his phone. Clicked on the next Google page. Jotted something down on his notepad. Checked his phone again. Glanced at the door. His leg shook. Opened a link in a new tab. Reminded himself to scroll through it later. Flipped through a few pages of the heavy tome next to the computer. Checked his phone. Scrolled through the link. Found nothing useful. Closed the link. Swore to himself. Crossed something off his notepad. Checked his phone.

Just as he was shuffling through his papers, looking for that one page he had photocopied from that book in the library a few hours ago, the sound of the Impala’s engine could be heard outside and Sam let out a relieved breath, shoulders sagging. The engine cut off and was followed by two car doors creaking open and slamming shut, Dean’s laughter ringing in.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted cheerily, bright smile on his face as he opened the door, closely followed by an amused-looking Castiel. Sam wondered what they’d been joking about when they came in, but decided he didn’t really want to know what his brother and his boyfriend talked about when he wasn’t around. “How’s that research going?”

“Horrible,” Sam snapped, a little harsher than necessary. “I’ve been at it for hours and every time I get an answer to a question, five more pop up. My head is pounding and the words are starting to swim, so yeah, I’m a little beat.”

Dean winced sympathetically. “Damn, sorry, man…would’ve been here earlier, but we took a bit of a detour and-”

“Fucked in the backseat,” Sam finished for him, raising a condescending eyebrow at Dean. Dean just glared at him but the adorable blush that rose on Castiel’s neck was all the answer Sam needed, and he couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. But if you could take over for a bit, I’d really appreciate it.”

“Sure thing,” Dean said eagerly, even if his face betrayed how  _un_ eager he actually was. “Take a break, man.”

“Thanks,” Sam sighed, smiling. “This notepad’s got a list of things to look up and questions to answer, so you can start there.” He handed the notepad to Dean, whose eyes widened a bit as he flipped through the pages.

“What page of Google are you at?” Dean asked.

Sam checked the computer screen. “107.”

Dean nodded approvingly. “The more obscure, the more helpful. All right, I’ll get started on this, you relax.”

“No need to tell me twice,” Sam muttered and plopped himself on his bed, closing his eyes and curving his arm over his head, his other one resting against his stomach.

“Would some company help you, Sam?” Cas said innocently, rough tones sounding sweet with his concern and offering assistance.

Sam cracked one eye open, corners of his mouth lifted into a little smile. “That would actually be really awesome,” he said, and Castiel smiled softly at him, slipping his coat off his shoulders and laying it on across the armrest of the couch behind him.

Sam straightened up on bed, sitting up against the headboard, adjusting the pillow to support his back comfortably. Castiel came over and sat astride his lap, smiling softly at him and Sam couldn’t help but smile. Over at the table, Dean watched out of the corner of his eye for a moment, before rolling his eyes fondly and turning back to the computer.

“Sure, make out with my boyfriend while I do your work,” Dean grumbled petulantly, unable to keep the amused grin off his face.

 

“Screw you,” Sam shot back. “You’re the one who went off to get laid while I worked my ass off. It’s only fair.”

Rolling his eyes in an entirely un-angelic manner, Castiel gently touched his fingers to Sam’s jaw to turn his attention back to him and slotting their lips together softly. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact and he forgot about his obnoxious brother to let himself melt into the kiss. One hand came up to cup Castiel’s cheek, rough with stubble, the other one wrapping around Castiel’s waist to pull him closer, pressing their chests together as much as possible with Castiel’s body turned at such a difficult angle.

Tongues slipped past moist lips to brush together and Sam let out a soft, happy sigh involuntarily, making Castiel grin against him.

Castiel pulled away to smile down at Sam. He slid one hand up Sam’s chest to tangle gently in his hair, pulling him in for another kiss, sucking Sam’s bottom lip between his and tugging, just this side of playful. Sam let out a sound between a moan and a chuckle and squeezed Castiel’s side.

Castiel pulled his lips away from Sam’s and started peppering little kisses over Sam’s cheek and along his jawline, running his fingers through Sam’s hair soothingly as he went. Sam couldn’t feel the pounding in his head anymore, Castiel’s fingers easing the ache away.

Sam let his head fall back against the headboard as Castiel’s lips found his neck, hot and soft against the sensitive skin there and Sam moaned softly. He could feel the arousal starting to swell in his jeans, and bit his lip, trying to stave it off. Whenever he and Castiel made out like this, it was hard to keep it on this side of ‘non-sexual’, especially when the angel started on his neck, but Sam always made a valiant effort to keep it in his pants, out of respect for both his brother and his friend.

Unfortunately, Sam couldn’t always contain himself and that’s how he found himself jerking forward, jostling Castiel away from him when a balled-up paper hit him right in the center of the forehead.

“Hands above the waist, Sammy,” Dean chastised. “If I keep having to tell you this, ‘m not gonna let you make out anymore.”

Sam glared at him lightly, but shifted the hand that had somehow found itself down over Castiel’s hip, slowly inching towards his ass, up to the back of Castiel’s neck.

“Sorry,” he grumbled, turning back to meet Castiel’s face for a kiss, but found Castiel looking at him with amusement. He frowned. “What’re you smirkin’ about?” he asked bitterly.

Castiel chuckled softly. “Nothing, Sam.” He quickly glanced over to Dean, who winked back at him, grinning, and then turned to give Sam his full attention.

When Castiel kissed him again, Sam felt the reverberations of the soft, rumbling laughter in the angel’s chest through his lips.


End file.
